


Confiding and Colliding

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship Development, Mutual Support, Unexpected Turns, bonding over celestial bullshit, drunk one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Chloe loses her inhibitions when she’s drunk, but her mind is still clear as crystal. Charlotte gets emotional, flirtatious and socially more pleasant.Both of them know what they are doing. Accept that they don't know it at all.After finding out Lucifer is the actual devil and all he was talking about was the truth, Chloe Decker decides she needs some time and space alone and clears her mind in her former comfort-bar."Alone" is not for long as she finds another person there, a mutual who seems to go through a kind of same brainfuck-scenario as she does.Charlotte and Chloe have a lot to talk about. Especially the next morning ...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Original Charlotte Richards
Kudos: 8





	1. How it started ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsEmmyPrentissHotchner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEmmyPrentissHotchner/gifts).



> I rated it Teen because the first and last chapter are completely innocent.  
> Smut warning for the 2nd. 
> 
> this idea was mostly brought to me by MrsEmmyPrentissHotchner, and I'll say it advance, this is the hardest and most challenging story I have ever written. I hope I could do justice to the characters nevertheless, and I hope you enjoy our idea :)

_Turn the lights on, honey, honey, I don't wanna hide_   
_Turn the lights on, honey, I'm surrendering tonight_   
_Although I'm not perfect, I feel perfect in your eyes_   
_Turn the lights on, honey, I don't really wanna hide, not tonight_   
_Come and crash into me 'cause I want us to collide_

_Look into my eyes and tell me we're okay_   
_And we both can be forgiven_   
_Kiss me gently, say the things you wanna say_   
_You don't need to ask permission_

_\- Collide, Rachel Platten_

As a Detective, Chloe Decker was used to a lot. Doing a lot, seeing a lot, experiencing a lot, especially bad things. But seeing the man whom she worked with, whom she trusted, whom she … she wasn’t sure what she felt, seeing him transforming into this … thing, this person he had always claimed he were but no one believed him … it left her rattled.   
So it was true.   
All of it.   
How should she deal with this? She was a normal human, a woman who just wanted to live a normal life …

Why did SHE, of all people, have to deal with this?

That was the question, were the many questions she had no answer to. That was why she decided to go for a walk … which turned into a taxi drive to a bar she had loved to visit in earlier times. She wasn’t one to use alcohol as a way to get her mind off the heavy topics, but today she decided to just let loose a little bit. She deserved it.

She had planned to spend the evening alone. But just then as her eyes were roaming the bar, she spotted a familiar person sitting at the counter.   
If this were only two weeks ago, she would have turned right on her heel and head out again. But she had to admit ever since she and Charlotte had worked that mafia-case together, she had grown accustomed to the woman. Actually ... almost had grown to like her. She had proven herself. And Chloe was surprised.   
She wasn't really a believer in that people-can-change-thing, at least not in the amount Charlotte Richards did. But she for sure also wouldn’t have believed it if anyone had told her she would, one time, grow fond of her as a friend.   
But, well, there was Maze who was her friend, too. She wouldn’t have believed THAT either. Just as crazy and fucked up as it was that her partner was the devil. Like capital letters DEVIL.   
Chloe surpressed the shiver running down her spine and decided to focus on the present. She hadn't been wrong with saying "that woman is like a rock. Like a very mean, scary, hot, well dressed rock.”   
Only with two differences. She wasn’t mean or scary anymore.   
On the contrary, right now, she looked almost exactly as Chloe herself felt – perfectly dressed, of course. A simple black blazer functioning as her jacket, black pants that weren’t jeans material, knops at the pockets. Just without high heels, instead black boots with Cuban heels that were short for her standards.

Maybe this was the reason Chloe decided to come over. Maybe it was also because she realized, at that moment, that she did not want to be alone. Or maybe she just wanted to indulge in her confusion and pity herself a little with someone who, apparently, seemed to go through a lot too.

“Charlotte?”  
The woman looked up, blue eyes widening in surprise. “Chloe. Hi.”   
“Are you … waiting for someone?” She tapped against the laminated wood.   
She wasn’t sure if she were surprised as Charlotte immediately shook her head. “No. Feel free to sit.”   
At least she didn’t have to get drunk alone.

“So what lead you into this bar in the middle of the week?”   
Chloe snorted. “You wouldn’t believe me.”   
“Try me.”   
If it was the need to just get it out or Charlotte’s hawklike prying gaze she didn’t know.   
Screw it.   
She inhaled deeply. “I … I found out something. About …” She swallowed.   
Why was it so hard?   
“About Lucifer.”  
Why couldn’t she just … be glad that he was speaking the truth all along? Why couldn’t she just focus on all the good he had achieved with his skills, why …   
Why did she feel how she felt. How even DID she feel?  
“You finally believe him?”  
Charlotte’s words were unexpected. She blinked, confused. “Wait, you do? You … you know too?”  
Now it was her to snort. “Honey, I have first-hand-experience of how it works in hell.”  
“What do you …” She stopped. Froze.   
Her brain connected the knots. And then she felt a cold shiver run over her that felt similar to the moment she had seen his face. His true face … his other face.   
“Wait. You don’t mean … you’re not really …”  
“Talking about hell-hell? Hell yeah I am.”   
Chloe was utterly confused. “How can you … I mean …”  
“I died, Chloe.”   
For the first time, Charlotte turned to fully look at her. The expression on her face seemed almost resigned.   
Her ears were ringing. “You … you had a near-death experience?”  
Charlotte shook her head. “I was dead-dead, Chloe. My heart had stopped beating.”  
“But …” And then she realized. Her eyes went wide, her throat dry. “Wait a minute.” She grabbed Charlotte’s arm. “Lucifer told me that … his mom … she somehow came to earth, and he always called you mom …”  
“That is true, yes.” Charlotte nodded. She seemed strangely put together. “She somehow brought my body back to life, and as Lucifer send her back to some other universe, however that’s supposed to work, I sort of came back with a second chance of life.”   
Chloe tried to organize her thoughts. “But we found you in a supermarket parking lot …”  
“That wasn’t me.” She shook her head. “That was the goddess who then decided to ruin my life, and now I need to unmess-the mess my life is."  
Chloe stared.   
She had no words left.   
“Holy … shit.”   
“Remember that pudding-plus-case? When I threatened the three heads of crime and Lucifer and you heard everything I said?”  
She nodded. She could recall it.   
“It was all true. I knew I was guilty, because I was in hell. And ever since I’m trying to do the right things …” She signed. “THAT was the real me, working this case with you. But I was not the one who used Dan, who got your father’s killer out of prison, who became a suspect in a murder case, and who almost killed Linda Martin.”   
Chloe’s mind was spinning. And apparently she must have had a pretty horrified look on her face as Charlotte’s became compassionate and regretful. “I’m sorry. I probably … I’m just gonna stop talking now.”  
“No, please. What …” She closed her eyes, steadied herself.   
And that was the moment she knew what she wanted to know. What she needed to know.   
She looked into Charlotte Richards’ eyes. Suddenly, she saw these eyes in a whole different light.   
Actually the whole person.   
“How are you … how do you deal with this?”  
Charlotte shrugged but it was clearly visible she wasn’t nearly as good with that as she tried to appear. “I was freaking out, to be honest. I was pretending … and then Lucifer brought me to believe in me. Told me I wasn’t crazy, and that I had to make changes so I wouldn’t get back there. Ever since … ever since I know it’s real … I don’t know. At least I know I’m not crazy.”   
“So … basically … Lucifer is trying to help you not to go to hell again.”  
Charlotte nodded. “Yes.” Downed another sip of her drink. “And YOU are scared.”  
“I …” Chloe stammered. “I’m not …” She inhaled. “I’m not necessarily scared of him, I know him, I’m just …”  
“Shocked.” The word was spoken as a statement.   
Chloe exhaled. “Yeah.”   
“Understandable.” Charlotte swayed her glass. “I mean, I have seen his wings, you saw his devil face. Guess that makes a difference.”  
Chloe felt her heart pound. “You saw … you saw his w-wings?”  
Charlotte nodded. Chloe blinked.   
“How …”  
“White and bright and, I must say, beautiful.” She gave her a smile, a warm smile. “Truly devine and celestial.” She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol starting to effect her or if Charlotte really just had gotten dreamily.   
“The fallen angel …” Chloe nagged at her lip, stared into nowhere for a moment.   
Maybe she could have seen him differently if THAT had been what she saw … maybe she could take it all better … maybe she would stop feeling what she felt and not being able to distinguish it, because if she COULD, she could also work with it …  
“So, God’s his dad.” Charlotte made a sound that brought her back into reality. “And I was his mother.”   
Yeah, that was horribly strange. But also … kinda funny.   
Charlotte held out her arms, examining them. “Hm. She took good care of my body, apart from that scar.”  
“Scar?” Chloe blinked. “What scar?”   
Charlotte’s eyes flickered and turned darker. “Apparently I was … the _Goddess_ , was stabbed. By Bianca Ruiz’ son.”  
“Chad?!” Chloe sat up straight. “What?! Why didn’t anyone say anything?”  
Charlotte signed and leaned back into the chair. “You sure you wanna hear the whole story.”  
Chloe stared at her … friend or whoever she was. Then she nodded.   
“Now is just about the right time.” Turning her head towards the bartender, she ordered a drink. Then she turned back to Charlotte, giving her a nod.

…

She listened in awe, in shock, and in interest. It wasn’t confusion anymore, and while she had thought she never, ever wanted to hear about that supernatural crap anymore, she found herself to glad she had asked. Now, at least, it all made sense.   
And now she had a mutual. Someone whom she could talk to about it.   
“For me it was a kind of relief. When I realized Lucifer was the devil and Amenadiel an angel, it was proof for me that I wasn’t crazy. What really fucks me up is that whole hell-thing.”  
 _Understandable.  
_ “We should combine our thoughts.” Chloe made hand movements, already feeling the alcohol seeping in. It felt nice.   
"Bonding over celestial bullshit." Charlotte raised her glass. She wondered how much she already had. She still seemed quite sober, but then she also had no idea about Charlotte’s tolerance rate. "I drink to that, Chloe." They clicked glasses, the liquid burning in her throat. Squinting her eyes she waited for the feeling to subside as she made out a giggle next to her.  
"You don't do this often, do you."   
“What?” She was still swallowing.   
“Drinking during a work week.” Charlotte reached for the other shot glass and downed it without barely blinking.   
“Apparently you do”, Chloe said, not sure if she should be disgusted, impressed or worried. Charlotte shrugged. “Had good teachers.”   
NOW she was worried. But then, this was Charlotte Richards.   
And then, this was EXACTLY Charlotte Richards, a woman who went to literal HELL and back and was trying to get her life back on track, and all she did …  
Everything they ALL did was blame her.   
“Charlotte I … I’m so sorry.”   
A snort, as if she were laughing about herself. “Bout what?”  
 _For everything. This.  
_ “For … for not trusting you. Because now I realize that it wasn’t your fault. Not at all.” She reached for her hand, grabbed it. Charlotte flinched but didn’t recuse. “You are not that kind of bad person. You just did what your job required you to do.”   
“And you are too nice for me”; Charlotte fired back as if Chloe had just insulted her. Just with the difference that there was no anger in her voice, no ice, simply … “I don’t deserve your pity.”  
Was her voice shaking?  
“I’m not pitying you, Charlotte, just …” She made a pause. “Just want you to know, if you need someone to talk … I’m here.” She met her eyes. “And that I am deeply sorry I mistrusted you.”  
“Well.” Charlotte smiled but it was starting to waver. “Can’t blame you. Post-death me wasn’t really a good person, and Lucifer’s mom in my body was a bitch, so …“ She shrugged. “You couldn’t know, Chloe. None of you could. But …” A sign and a smile. “I am glad you do now.”   
“Yeah.” Chloe nodded. “Me too.”  
And just then, she felt a heaviness fall from her heart and for the first time ever since she had found out the truth felt like she could actually grow to live with it. 

  
…  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they were both tipsy. The last time she had felt like this was … had been with the ladies.

"Our lives really have become a celestial shit show", Charlotte grunted into her glass. How was it possible for her to still look this perfect in a state like that?   
They had had a mutual sobbing over being dragged into this supernatural-religious-crap, at one time Chloe almost passed out but Charlotte brought her back to sitting up straight as she told her she had kissed Lucifer because she thought they had had something going on. Then, they were laughing. About the fact that they really knew THE devil and THE angel of god’s wrath, and OH, that they could ask them for a flying tour through the sky.   
“My daughter loves birds and feathers”, Charlotte was slurring at one point. “I should get her one.”  
“You wanna rip it out in their sleep?”, Chloe asked, amused.   
“Meh.” Charlotte shrugged. “Don’t know if they sleep like that. Wings out or not.”  
“Would be worth a try.” Chloe giggled. “Imagine us sneeking into Lucifer’s loft or Amenadiel’s appartement, and them both screaming like little manbabies when we prick them.”   
“One” Charlotte made fitting hand moves. “By” She pricked an invisible feather, eyes squinted. “One.”   
Chloe giggled and pumped against her shoulder – only to sober up the next moment to realize SHE WAS LEANING AGAINST HER SHOULDER.   
Charlotte didn’t seem to mind. On the contrary. At one point her arm went around Chloe’s shoulder.   
"We should do this more often", Charlotte grinned. “I like you drunk.”  
“Oh thank you.”  
“Don’t worry, I can stand you pretty well when you’re sober, too.”   
Chloe smirked. “You know, you actually became pleasant to be around.”   
Charlotte’s eyes were sparkling. “Hm isn’t that nice for us both to know.”   
  
"Trixie shouldn't see me like that ...", she said after the next round and decided it was going to be her last.   
"Like what." Charlotte smug-smiled at her and Chloe was sure if she were a guy something very distinctive would be happening right now in her lower body regions. "Her mom having fun?"  
"Nooo", Chloe slurred and hated herself for it. "Her mom being drunk. Wasted."  
"There's nothin' wrong with bein' drunk", Charlotte gave her a gentle shove with her shoulder, though it wasn't really gentle, and Chloe almost fell from the barstool.   
And they giggled, again.   
Suddenly Chloe found it very easy to sit side by side with Charlotte Richards and get drunk. Too easy.   
“I think I should get going.” She glanced onto her watch. Tried to. The sight was already blurry.   
“You said your daughter shouldn’t see you like this.” Charlotte slid down the stool. “So stay with me.”   
For a few seconds, Chloe was completely sober again. “What?”   
Charlotte, unphased, got out her purse and paid the barkeeper. “You heard that correctly. Let’s get a taxi, you stay with me and no worries about your girl seeing you all boozed.”

That was … actually a good idea.


	2. ... How it's going ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! Smut warning here

They found one quiet easily after walking for a while. The cool air helped to clear her senses a little bit, she was still lightheaded, but she could feel and hear and notice everything again. Charlotte gave the driver her address, and Chloe wondered if it should feel this easy, this comfortable. She had never been to her place before, never even imagined she once would, but she would be lying if she weren’t interested.   
The car ride took about ten minutes, the driver had left the radio on.

Charlotte moved with the song, mouthing the lyrics, and Chloe wasn’t sure what surprised her more – the fact she knew the song apparently well enough to sing along, or that she was so openly showing her enthusiasm over it. Only when Charlotte looked over and asked “What” she realized she had been staring at her all the time.   
“Nothin’”, Chloe said.   
“Heard this song today, it stuck to me.” And she kept on humming.

Chloe closed her eyes, the alcohol was doing it’s best job. She listened to the lyrics, since she had nothing else to do, and … found it strangely fitting.

All our heroes never die  
  
Were Amenadiel and Lucifer their heroes?! And Maze?   
  
In the dark our eyes still shine  
Cause we’re the ki  
  
“I wonder if one can dance to this”, she heard Charlotte mumble.  
“Can’t you dance to any song?” Chloe looked over.   
Charlotte squinted her face. Now she definitely looked drunk. “Yes, but not jazz.”  
“You … you dance jazz?” Chloe blinked.   
“That so surprising?”   
“No …” She let her mind take an imaginary trip. Actually … quiet fitting. She saw Charlotte smile, tapping her knee along with the rhythm, and she smiled. Shining eyes in the dark. Yes, her’s definitely were.  
  
Together we feel a little warmer, because we are the only ones to know ...  
  
As if triggered, both their eyes met.   
And the look on Charlotte's face showed her she had the exact same thought.   
  
It was going to be fine. Because now she had Charlotte by her side, and Charlotte had her.

…

“Nice place”, she said after taking off her shoes and jacket and standing in the living room. “The Goddess bought it.” Charlotte came up after her, her blazer gone, exposing a simple, crème colored t-shirt. “I prefer other tones of colors, but apparently she didn’t want to stay in one house with my husband and my kids.”   
Chloe, drunk or not, sensed a story there. “Why …”  
“Probably a good decision since she must have done something to them, and now I am not allowed to see them anymore.”  
Chloe’s heart cramped. “I’m so sorry”, she stammered.   
Charlotte huffed out air and for the first time seemed just as drunk as Chloe felt. She shrugged. “What does it change. Nothing.”   
Chloe didn’t know what to say. So she decided not to say anything at all. Instead focused on the appartement, looking around. Just then she missed a pillow on the floor and instantly stumbled. Charlotte grabbed her arm the last moment, preventing her from falling.   
"Oups", left her lips, and then she decided to just ... well, go with it. Maybe Charlotte was right. Maybe she WAS having fun.  
"You …", Charlotte laughed. "Are really cute when you're drunk." Hm. At least she was laughing again.   
Chloe made a face. "I’m not cute, I'm just ..." She had no idea what she was. The words died on her lips as she turned around, Charlotte’s face just inches from hers. And her hand on her waist, and her arm.   
Chloe wasn't sure what it was. If it was the tipsiness, the fact that she finally had someone to spill everything about to, her hopes and fears, anything, or the fact that Charlotte was ... well. A well-dressed, hot rock. And she was warm. And soft.   
And right now she was the best thing that could happen to her in her current state of life. Her eyes were drawn to Charlotte's. Usually bright blue, like the sky, or the ocean, or a sapphire. Usually. Not now. Now they were dark with a glimmer of auburn, gold almost, the lights flickering above mirroring in it.   
Charlotte exhaled the next second, her breath dancing across her skin, hot and rich and oh so enticing ... her eyes fell to her lips.  
For once, Chloe didn’t think. She just leaned it.   
Her lips felt amazing. They were softer than anything, the only thing coming near that was mousse of chocolate. Warm, smooth, soft, overly sensual …  
It wasn't even a real kiss. It was just lips meeting lips pressed together like two teenagers who had no idea what they were doing and … then Chloe jumped and realized _what she had just done_.   
She pulled back, her pulse racing. "I'm s ..." Charlotte cut her off, her hands cupping her face, and she kissed her back.  
And this time it was a kiss.   
She couldn't even remember the last time someone had kissed her like that - it was hungry, passionate, but just equally soft, as if Charlotte wanted to try to suffocate her and at the same time being careful at that.  
And truth was ...  
Chloe liked it, shit. It felt amazing.   
Whole Charlotte felt amazing. She had the perfect height, her body was warm, her lips the softest thing she had felt in … well, half an eternity. And as her tongue softly, but determined begged for entrance, Chloe signed and stepped closer, her hands moving around Charlotte’s waist almost out of instinct. She felt a tingle in her body, manifesting at a certain spot, and as Charlotte made a rumbling, soft sound deep down in her throat she felt her legs give in.

They parted right at the same time, breathing hard. Chloe felt lighthearted, not drunk anymore though she knew she was, she was the most sober and the most high she had ever been …   
Alive.   
She felt _alive_.   
Staring up into the other woman’s eyes, this beautiful, once terrifying woman and felt absolutely … great.   
"Wow", Chloe felt her voice shake. "You ... you're a great kisser."  
Charlotte exhaled with a smile, pupils dancing. “Thanks for letting me.”   
She wasn’t sure what to answer to that. And she didn’t have to.   
"Wanna do it again?"   
The sentence shot a literal fire ball through her body. “I …” She turned to look around, sheepishly, as if someone could catch them, which was impossible, of course. “Charlotte, we’re not … teenagers.”   
"Ever made out with a woman, Detective?"  
She tensed at the blunt question. Usually she wouldn’t have answered that, but usually she also didn’t just kiss a woman she had only grown to like for about a week, and then there were Charlotte’s eyes on her … "Once", she said reluctantly. "At College." She didn’t want to give Charlotte the chance to press for further information, so she got into defense mode. “You?”  
“Few times”, Charlotte blurted out immediately. “Law school mostly, then at work.” She grinned. “One of them was a client’s sister. Gave me eyes even in the courtroom.”   
Chloe gaped. “And you accepted that?”  
“Why not. Got a nice reward out of it after a long day.”  
Chloe swallowed and tried to ignore the very clear signal her body was giving her. She really, really should not indulge in these thoughts …  
“What”, Charlotte chuckled. “Did I just embarrass you, Detective?”   
No.   
Yes.   
It wasn’t that she was prude, it was just … she had a feeling compared to Charlotte she was almost a virgin.   
WHY did that thought turn her on the way it did?  
 _You are drunk, Chloe._ _Lil too much at ease.  
_ "Charlotte ..." She fell silent as the other woman reached up and brushed her thumb across her cheek bone, gentle, soft. Chloe held her breath. She wondered what she was up to next … but she did not expect her to just step back and say “Make yourself at home”.

Chloe Decker was absolutely confused. What the heck was she even doing?  
Far enough she was in Charlotte Richard’s apartment.   
Now she had KISSED Charlotte Richards.   
And … damn she had liked it.   
She was so focused and not focusing at all that she didn’t make out Charlotte approaching her. The next moment, she almost jumped. She felt warm, soft skin on her back, the contact only interrupted by some smooth material pressing against her shoulder blades that felt neither like lace nor silk nor cotton, it felt like …  
Good god, did she honestly just fantasize about what Charlotte was wearing?   
She was definitely NOT wearing her shirt anymore, that was for sure.   
“Tell me you don’t want to”, Charlotte softly breathed into her neck and it was absolute SIN, it felt good, too good, so good she bit her lip not to moan. “And I’ll stop immediately.”   
Even if she would decline, even if she’d push her away, there was no way she’d be able to sleep in the same apartment as she did. At least … not actually sleep-sleep. There would be no where she could ever forget it – well, maybe, if she’d get even more drunk and pass out, but …

She didn’t want that.   
Because she wanted HER.   
Chloe inhaled deeply and tried to steady her breath as the realization settled in.   
She didn’t want to say no.

“I want this”, was what fell out of her mouth.   
She felt Charlotte smile against her skin. “Was hoping you’d say that.” Her fingertips were dancing up and down her sides, teasing her nerve ends. She shivered and she didn’t want it to end. What she wanted was Charlotte to slip under her shirt.   
Was it supposed to feel this wonderful?   
Charlotte gently spun her around, and it was at that moment that Chloe Decker thought "fuck it". Straight or not, the sight of Charlotte, who was without a doubt of the most beautiful women she had ever seen, took her breath away for a moment – she was bare from the waist up except of a gorgeous, plum colored bra that was almost shimmering silky, and it was an _extremely_ appealing sight.   
Chloe wasn’t sure if she was biting her lip, or if she was ogling and behaving like some horny teenager, all she knew was she would NOT be doing this if she were sober, but then again …  
She was sober enough to control every single thought in her brain. And her brain told her to just let loose and enjoy.   
“Like what you see?", Charlotte smirked.   
"Actually yes." Now without shame, she ran her eyes along her form, mostly hidden by her high waisted jeans, but making no room for the fact that she had an amazing figure … which Chloe had already imagined, taken the clothes Charlotte wore, but now …  
She was getting first-hand experience.   
She was doing this.   
She was about to get naked with this woman.   
This woman who exudes confidence and sex appeal like no one she had ever met – well. Lucifer, but that was different.

"Then ... what about you show me something _I_ might like?"   
She lifted her chin. She was all in. Lately now.   
"Feel free.”  
Charlotte made a growling sound in her throat and damn it did something to her. "You have no idea how sexy that just was, do you."  
"YOU are sexy", she found herself mumbling back.   
Charlotte leaned in … so close their lips almost touched, again. “Am I?” It was barely a whisper, more like a breath of heat, every syllable hitting her skin full force.   
It overtook her, again. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was that she suddenly felt incredibly horny.   
She changed the angel of her hands and moved both around her waist, resting them on her hips. Their eyes met.   
She was surprised what she found in Charlotte's. Apparently she wasn’t too drunk not to know what she was doing, and she also clearly wasn’t too drunk to not see the effect she was having on her. Only the slightly smug smirk on her lips indicated that this wasn’t going to be sex between two people who craved each other physically AND emotionally – this was a drunken experience resulted from mutual fucked-up-ness. If that was even a word.   
"You are beautiful, Chloe." She stroked her cheek.  
“You are too”, she got out. And she meant every fucking letter.   
Charlotte stepped closer. Her hand was placed against the wall next to Chloe's head as she was smiling down at her, pupils wide, the blue of her eyes greyish – if it were from the stuff she had in her system or the lights she didn’t know. She was used to always slightly look up whenever she talked to Charlotte, but now it had a whole new effect. The delicate silver necklace around her neck caught her attention, the way it sparkled in the light. That and how the light seemed to play with her body, as if she knew exactly how to move, how to pose, every single one of her motions were so controlled while Chloe barely could stand still – she DID stand still as Charlotte pulled her dress shirt out of the hem of her jeans, a shiver running through her as she felt her fingertips graze her skin. She lifted her arms to make it easier for her, and the moment the cool air surrounded her, she felt exposed and nervous and at ease all at once.   
“It’s okay, babe.” Charlotte nuzzled her face into her neck and Chloe held her breath. For being drunk she still was incredibly attentive. “You’re in good hands.”   
_I have a feeling I am …_  
Charlotte tilted her head, looking at her. It was sweet and kinky and arousing at the same time. "What do you want to do?" She more breathed than spoke it.   
What she wanted?  
Right now ... a whole lot of dirty things she had never ever thought would ever evolve while thinking about Charlotte.   
Her answer didn’t come in words. Her hand moved up to her chin. She caressed her jawline, that perfect jawline, then moved lower, her fingertips enjoying the incredible smoothness of her skin. It was dead silent, silent enough Chloe could hear Charlotte's breath become shallow and just a little faster. She trailed her path down her neck, along her collarbone and back, downwards, over the silver bluish charm. It looked like moonstone … she deliberately slowed down running down between her breasts held tightly in that bra, and for a moment Chloe understood that thing guys had for female cleavages -   
She was tipsy.   
That was it.   
That and the fact she wasn’t a hundred percept straight ...   
and the fact Charlotte had really nice boobs which looked even nicer in that way her bra did a great job accentuating them. She saw goosebumps appearing on Charlotte's skin, and knowing she was the one responsible for it ... felt great.  
Everything about her was nice, and appealing, and forbidden, and strange, just so out of her comfort zone ...  
And that was why she wanted it. Her. This.   
And because she wanted to be near her ...   
_For fucks sake Chloe you are so, so wasted_ .... She ran her hand up along Charlotte’s spine, the thought of _what the actual fuck are you doing_ still present in her mind, but she didn’t give a crap. She wanted this, Charlotte wanted this, they were adults.   
So why not.   
She deserved a little mood lifter after these days.

And as if Charlotte had realized her hesitation had finally slipped away, she grabbed her hand and pulled her along into her bedroom. It was sparse yet comfy, neat with a big window at the other side.   
She could care less about the interior. And she decided she would NOT be the constant sub tonight, even though she felt like she could keep herself up straight for much longer.   
It was her to spin Charlotte around, and the last thing she saw on her face was pleasant surprise, before pinning her against the wall, kissing her. Hm. It felt good not needing to think. She wasn’t a kisser like her. She had never been that I-devour-your-living-soul-by-sticking-my-tongue-down-your-throat-person, nevertheless it did do a good job on her counterpart, maybe even a better. She moved her hands down her front once again, fiddling for the button of her pants. She wanted to at least take off THAT thing.   
Sticking her hands under the hem on her waist she pulled the material down, her ladyparts throwing a party as she brushed along the smooth material of Charlotte’s underwear. Charlotte who wasn’t subtle at all while wiggling out of her pants, and even had the nerve to kick them away with such grace Chloe couldn’t do anything but stare at her perfectly, sinful long legs and for a moment dirty-minded herself into imagining how wonderful it would feel like having those legs wrapped around herself … as, for the first time, Charlotte was the one to sway and Chloe burst into laughter. Charlotte gave her a murderous stare – if it weren’t for the playful, dizzy glaze in her eyes.   
And just a bare second later, she was pinned down on a bed she had never even imagined to ever sleep in and Charlotte was straddling her lap, her face just inches away from hers. She faintly smelled the alcohol lingering in her breath, but she didn’t care, she was all boozed up herself. What was more present was the heat radiating from Charlotte’s body.   
A strand of lightbrown hair fell, tickling Chloe’s shoulder.   
Everything was different. Everything was soft and smooth and curvy, the only sharp edges Charlotte's jawline, and her necklace, and the clasp of her bra. And her own annoyingly stiff jeans.  
As if out of reflex, she pulled her close. No, it wasn’t reflex, it was pure will. She wanted to feel her close, wanted to be close to her, to this woman she had trusted with her secret, and the woman who had opened up to her. She was lithe and light, thought she was almost as tall as the men she usually did this with, but she was so smooth and delicate like nothing Chloe had ever felt …  
Was this how men felt during make-out sessions and sex?   
If yes … well, she now could understand why Charlotte was so _popular_.  
Her hands developed a life on their own, finding a way to her thighs, stroking up and down. She could feel tender but firm muscles work under her touch, and Charlotte made a humming sound while planting kisses on her neck, only to interrupt what she was doing with a soft, hissed "Keep doing that.”. If she had thought passionate Charlotte was hot ... gentle Charlotte was even sexier.   
She brought her hands between them, running her palms down Charlotte's stomach, and enjoyed her squirms and appreciative sounds. She moved lower, her thumb grazing the outlines of her rectus sheat. Charlotte _tensed_ , recused herself from Chloe’s skin. She smirked. She could literally read it in Charlotte's body language, this spot was special, very special. So ... she went for it. Gently stroking up and down, lower every time. She put pressure on the lowest point, and Charlotte broke the kiss with a low growl that sounded way too sensual, arching into her touch, hip bones pressing against Chloe's stomach.   
And then something unexpected happened. Charlotte found her hand with hers, and without hesitation slipped it under her panties. And guided her to the spot she wanted her fingers to be.   
For a moment, Chloe froze. For a moment, her heart stopped.   
And then … she suddenly knew exactly what to do.   
She didn’t withdraw. On the contrary. And the sound Charlotte made the next moment spurred and turned her ON.   
She had never done this before. Sleeping with a woman.   
But that didn’t mean she had no idea what she was doing, on the contrary. Maybe it was because she, as a woman, knew the tricks. Charlotte hissed and released a groan and in that moment Chloe knew she would NEVER regret this night. And apparently she was good at what she was doing.   
The fact she was still on top of her, and yet SHE was the one in control, was absolutely weird, but she liked it. She bit her lip. Curled her finger. Got a soft moan back in return. Charlotte's forehead fell on her shoulder, every stroke was rewarding with a hot exhale dancing across her skin like desert wind.   
With her other, free hand she ran up her back, placing her palm between her shoulderblades and bringing her closer, leaning in. “Do you like that?”   
Charlotte shivered and she felt a feeling of pride dwell up inside of her.   
“Yeah”, came the reply, barely there. She made a sound, close to purring, a humming sound of pleasure, then a gasp a followed. She pressed herself against her, as if begging for a release.  
“That’s the spot”, was the sentence, and Chloe was sure with that she meant “don’t you fucking stop” but hell, she had no intention to.   
She wasn’t sure why ... but she was surprised. She had expected Charlotte to be more ... talkative. Vocal in dirty vocabulary. More dominant, maybe.   
But sue was ... actually she was sweet.   
As long as her writhing and moving and hissing soft moans into the silence of the night could be described as "sweet".   
She added another finger, allowed herself to churn up the pace. Charlotte huffed out air. "More", the word fell from her lips, her voice shaky.   
Chloe only wondered how, she was already ... Charlotte hissed, but it was not a sound of pain. Her hand was nearly getting crushed, but Chloe didn’t give a damn if she’d end with a broken wrist. This was too good.   
She felt, almost saw her body getting covered in ripples, her breath becoming shallow. And then Charlotte tensed, and released a sound so soft and innocent, Chloe had to stop breathing just to take it in. A last shiver than ran through her equally since they were so close, then she relaxed, and tilted her head until Chloe could feel her breath on her ear.   
“Thank you”, she whispered, the words like a mixture between hoarse and blissful, and it was sexiest thing Chloe ever heard. Her neck was right next to her, her hair tickling, and Chloe inhaled deeply.   
“You smell amazing”, she blurted out.   
Charlotte huffed a laughter. “You’re a goof.” She rolled down from her, rested on her back next to her and took a few breaths. Chloe stole glances, now she was absolutely comfortable with ogling her, and absolutely comfortable with the burning, tingling feeling in her lower abdomen and certain other spots.  
She was literally glowing. Was that the “glow” so many people said they had after sex?  
She hoped. Because it was a damn good thing to pride herself with.   
She really just did that.   
Was she supposed to say something? Do something? Take her last clothes off?   
Her mind was spinning, at that was no only because of the new way of alcohol-impact she was experiencing now that she had nothing to do anymore.

After what felt like a minimum of a minute of total silence Charlotte exhaled loudly.   
“I’m … impressed.”   
“Take that as a compliment.”   
Charlotte turned around, grinning. Would she ever be able to look at that smile again and think NOT of that scene?   
“Yes you can.” She slid halfway back, her hand claiming her hip, her tongue gently asking for entrance. This time Chloe wasn't even half as shy as before, her hand moving to her butt. Well, how could she be shy after what had just happened. Charlotte made a rumbling sound in her throat that resonated as if Chloe were a tuning fork.  
"I was hoping you'd do that somewhen."   
She grinned. How could she not. She gave her a squeeze, and Charlotte bit her lip. Chloe flinched.   
“Oh honey did I hurt you?” This time there was no sweetness or care in her voice. Only smugness.   
Chloe stared at her. Charlotte stared back. “Huh, you’re really sexy when you try to be confident.”   
“What makes you think I’m not?”   
Charlotte’s eyes were flashing and shining and bit her lip in slow-motion. “Must’ve underrated ya”, she mumbled, her eyes travelling up and down and Chloe couldn’t deny the tingle she felt all over.   
And she would NOT let her get the upper hand again. She managed to take her by surprise, flipped her over and grabbed her wrists. She seemed surprised, and for the first time this night Chloe seemed to actually spot arousal glinting in her eyes.   
"Wanna take it off?" She spoke it as if it were a mysterious spell, wooing her in, the way someone would say "You want icecream?" Only with a very, very sensual undertone. Only that moment Chloe realized she was staring at her chest.   
Ye -. No.   
"What if I want to leave mine on?", she decided to say.   
"That's completely fine."  
"I just ... I don’t ..."  
"I asked because I like it. It's a win win for both of us."  
Chloe found herself confused and insecure and daunted for a moment. Charlotte tilted her head. Her cheeks were still slightly reddish and it looked amazing. “Honey, I know this is out of your comfort zone. So just tell me what you want and what you don’t want.”   
Truth was, she really didn’t really want to. She let go of her wrists, not really sure how much of her weight Charlotte could take, she seemed so delicate … but then again, Chloe remembered the strength or her legs and the toned muscles she literally was hiding everywhere, and she was probably just overthinking.   
How was she even able to be thinking after this?   
“Come here.” Not even giving her a chance to move on her own Charlotte slipped a finger under the center front gore of her bra and pulled her close. “Just cause I wanna get you to come doesn’t mean you need to get naked if you feel uncomfortable.” She pressed a sloppy kiss on her lips and Chloe felt her breath hitch once again. Only someone like her could say something naughty like this and attentive like that in one sentence.   
She pulled back, watching her and trying to be penetrating, though she wasn’t sure she succeeded. “You don’t?”  
“Overall we’re friends, not lovers.” Her eyes moved. “Probably the best if we don’t go there.”   
Chloe stared at her, raised eyebrows. “I had my hand between your legs, you sure we didn’t go too far already?”  
Her lips twisted. “You’ll get something else between YOUR legs soon.”   
Her face heated up. Yep. That was more the Charlotte as she had expected.   
The woman smiled widely. „You have no idea what you are doing, do you.”  
She decided to be honest. “Actually no.”   
Charlotte’s lips twisted. “Well.” She moved an arm around her and moved to the button of her jeans. “Good that I know _exactly_ what I’m doing.”

A few moments after Charlotte trailed a path of kisses down her tummy, even the last part of her rational brain blacked out.


	3. ... How it will develop

She woke up on her own, feeling surprisingly rested and at ease. The sun was streaming through the huge window at the long side of the bedroom she was in, dipping the whole scenery into a perfectly calming light. She was confused for a second while taking everything in. She couldn’t remember bying a new …  
Charlotte. The bar. The conversation.   
The … kiss.   
And the things they did afterwards. The things she could barely remembered but still …  
She was awake within seconds, turned her head. Saw Charlotte asleep next to her, turned away from her, her hair looking like dark gold in the morning light.   
Chloe rubbed her eyes. How was it possible she didn’t even have a hangover? Since when did sex work as a cure against a hangover? Maybe she hadn’t even been THAT drunk? But then, she couldn’t even remember …

Her eyes fell on the alarmclock on the little nightstand and she jolted awake. "Oh shit!"  
Her sudden movement and her outcry made the other woman stir and grumble. Chloe couldn’t care less about apologizing.   
It was after 8.30 am.   
"Charlotte, we overslept!"  
She literally slammed the blanket back and jumped out of bed, looking for her clothes. She found her jeans somewhere on the floor and while putting it on, Charlotte turned over and stole a glance on the clock, too.   
"Oh shoot." She didn’t sound shocked at all, more like seriously pissed.   
“Where’s my shirt?”, Chloe asked.   
Charlotte rubbed her head, eyes squinted still sleepily. “If I remember correctly” She had a low morning-voice that almost sounded like she was growling. “The living room?” It was more a question than a statement but Chloe acted on it anyways.   
Charlotte was right. Maybe she could remember more than Chloe did. Not that she minded. She tugged her shirt back into the waistband of her jeans and strolled – more like hurried – back into the bedroom where Charlotte was standing before her dresser, seemingly calm, and pulling out a burgundy blouse with no rush in her movements.   
“Chloe, calm down”, came from her just as Chloe wanted to open her mouth. She slipped on the blouse and closed the buttons one by one while Chloe’s mind was playing horror scenarios of Lucifer throwing a tantrum and looking for her and finding her HERE.   
“Dan can handle you being away for a while.” She reached for a black something.   
Chloe snorted. “I’m just not sure he can handle Lucifer.”   
The something was a skirt, a skirt that did not leave any room for a meal too much or just a single amount of body fat. Which Charlotte did not have a problem with. She knew that now.   
“Oh I’m sure the devil can occupy himself.” She pulled up the zipper of her black skirt and smoothened it, then closed the door of her dresser, took a look into the thin mirror on it.   
Chloe, who in the meantime had found a hairband in her pocket, tried to make her hair not look like a morning-after-sex-style and pulled it into a bun.   
“Chloe, please. Since we are already too late, we can at least be gracefully late.”  
She stilled. “What does that mean?”  
“I means” Charlotte grabbed a pair of black heels. “I am not leaving home without making myself presentable. Your decision if you want to have “I am late and I am shameful of it” written all over yourself.”   
Chloe stole another glance around, contemplating if she should just call a taxi. Charlotte signed and places her hands on her shoulders. “Slow down. Relax. Don’t be all perfect. Just for once, okay?”  
Chloe looked up, even though Charlotte was barefoot she still towered over her. For a moment, those blue eyes had her. She wondered …   
_Why did I do that? I’ve never been that drunk_ …  
Then she nodded.

She borrowed Charlotte’s mascara and realized it didn’t feel awkward or strained at all.

…

She was sitting in Charlotte’s car – a beautiful, expensive looking but not too bold midnight blue BMW – and her memories were … blurry.

She remembered the feelings, but not the actual process. She remembered Charlotte laughing into her ear, but nothing more. There was something within her telling her that she did absolutely enjoy whatever had happened between them – she DID know WHAT exactly happened, just not HOW – and she wondered how much she actually drank last night.

Did they even get totally undressed? She had no idea, at least she couldn’t remember anything else apart from Charlotte’s violet bra. And that was probably just because even as a straight woman – well, almost straight woman – she could appreciate another woman’s figure and her undergarments.

Maybe it was best that way. She really didn’t mind not feeling awkward or being haunted by way to sexy memories and scenes whenever she’d look at her friend.   
Was that what they were now? Friends?

It was DEFINITALY best that way.

  
They had to make a detour when she realized in shock that she had to get her badge and her gun, meaning now they were extra late. Charlotte didn’t seem to mind. The ride was silent but not necessarily uncomfortable, nevertheless, Chloe found herself fiddling with the hem of her shirt and as they pulled into the parking lot, she decided to ask.   
“How much … do you remember?”  
Charlotte kept looking for a fitting spot as she answered “Not much, actually.” Her forehead was wrinkled. “I cant even remember how many times we did it.”   
Chloe cringed. “Then … that’s good I guess.”  
Charlotte raised an eyebrow. Chloe rowed right back.   
“I mean … I don’t regret it.” Which was the truth. “It’s just … I think it’s good we both don’t really remember anything, because …” She inhaled deeply. “I really don’t want it to get awkward between us, Charlotte.”  
Charlotte looked at her the moment the car was in the spot. “Trust me Chloe, even if I would remember every second, I would never give a one-night-stand that much of a meaning it could ruin what is between us.” She brought the car to a hold, turned off the engine and took the key.   
Chloe felt a weight fall from her shoulder. “What is it … between us?”   
“Well, this is what I remember from yesterday.” Charlotte grabbed her bag from the backseat. “You and me bonding over celestial bullshit and confiding our fears and traumas to each other, and I would never treat this for anything else.”   
Chloe smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, being late didn’t sound that bad. “So we are good?”   
Her friend – now she was sure about that label – looked at her. Smiled. That was all the answer she needed.

“I have to ask”, Chloe said as she shut the door and waited for Charlotte to come over so they could walk side by side. “Do you do this often?”  
“Hooking up?”   
She gave her a look that indicated a clear “well what else”.   
“Mostly, I know the person a little. I am not really one to meet someone and just decide to jump in bed with him. Or her.”   
“Doesn’t that make it even harder?”  
Charlotte tilted her head. “Not for me, actually.” A chuckle left her as she eyed her. “For that you are glad we both don’t really remember anything you for sure are interested in my sex life.”   
“I’m not interested in your sex life”, Chloe shot back, shaking herself. “I just wanted to how you can be so … at ease.”   
“Mhm”, Charlotte mumbled, apparently finding this very amusing.   
“It’s a difference talking about sex with your friend than … having sex with your friend.”   
“We are off for a good start”, Charlotte laughed and opened the door that divided parking lot and the public halls of the precinct.   
Chloe found herself fumble with her badge. Charlotte seemed to notice and stopped. “Hey. We can’t remember, so …”  
“I certainly can remember kissing you and waking up almost naked in your bed”, Chloe stated. “There is not much guessing involved what else we did.”   
“What I mean is, we can’t remember, so we can easily pretend it never happened if that’s what you want.”  
Chloe shook her head. “I don’t work that way. But it’s … it’s fine.”   
For the first time ever, Charlotte seemed concerned. “Really?”   
Chloe smiled at her. “Really. Promise.”

…

“Chloe, one more thing.” They had reached the spot where their paths separated. “Lucifer. He’s not what you think he is.”  
The detective raised an eyebrow. “It think we talked about this.”  
“Yes, I do know that he is the devil. But not the devil as he is portrayed.” Charlotte’s blue eyes turned soft and thoughtful. For the first time, she could see the mother in Charlotte Richards. “And deep down, Chloe, you know that. You know he cares for you and you most certainly care for him.”   
She took a deep breath, tried to steady her suddenly fast beating heart.   
“What I wanna say is … give him a chance. Both of you.”   
She met Charlotte’s eyes, eyes that were suddenly so different, and realized … she was right.   
“I will give my best.”   
The lawyer nodded and moved to go, but Chloe held her back.   
“Charlotte.” She turned around again, surprise written all over as she realized Chloe had grabbed her wrist.   
She slowly let it go, signed. It was a sign of relief. And the smile on her face was real. “Thank you for being so easy about this.”  
Charlotte mirrored her smile. “As I said. I won’t let anything get between us.” She took a step back towards her. “You were there for me. In a moment I … I didn’t realize I needed anyone, but I did. And for this I am grateful.” Her eyes moved, lips twisting. “And thanks for not being like Ella Lopez and hugging me in front of a dozen people now.”   
Chloe grinned. “Sure. Maybe we can meet some time. As friends. Talk about … stuff normal friends talk about.”   
She barely left Charlotte time to reply as a thought came to her. “Actually … we are planning a girls’ night on the weekend. Wanna come?”  
Charlotte blinked and for three seconds Chloe wondered if SHE were about to hug her. “That … I’d love that.”   
And Chloe beamed. “Great. I’ll see you around.”

Chloe found herself staring after her, slowly shaking her head.   
Wow.   
What a crazy, crazy thing.

Still lost in thoughts, but happy, she turned around – and bumped into Ella calling her name.  
She jumped. “Ella”, she aspirated. “You scared me.”   
Ella immediately stepped back, holding her arms up in surrender. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to.” She gave her a moment. “You okay?”   
Her heart did not explode, so yes, she figured.   
“Since when are you and Charlotte so … close?”  
She hid a smirk. _You wouldn’t imagine HOW close we were last night.  
_ “We’re not”, Chloe decided for the half truth. “Just … figured we have more similarities than we originally thought.”   
Ella Lopez stared at her as if she had just told her she were an actual alien from Jupiter. “You and Charlotte Richards.”  
“Mhm.”  
“That many similarities that you arrived TOGETHER?”  
Oh shit.   
Panic came up inside her.   
She had NOT imagined to prepare for this.   
“My car broke down on the way, and she picked me up. We arrived together.” Where the lie came from she did not know, but she was glad for it.   
Only that it didn’t work. Ella suspiciously raised an eyebrow. “Decker, why are you lying.” She tried her best not to roll her eyes. Hm. Maybe best to get as close to the truth as possible …  
“Okay, I stayed over at her place. I got a little tipsy yesterday, and she didn’t want me to walk home, so somehow I ended up on her couch.” She hoped the lie sounded better outspoken than in her head.   
Ella gaped. “Charlotte Richards saved you from getting overboozed?”  
Chloe shrugged, hid a smirk. “Kind of.”   
Her quirky friend whistled. “Wow, I misjudged her.”  
“We all did.”

“Hey, I invited her to our ladies’ night”, she said on their way down to their desk and the lab. “That okay?”  
“Sure.” Ella shrugged. “I trust your instinct.”  
It’s more than instinct, Chloe thought. She had proof.

And as she saw the man leaning against her desk, the man who was seemingly relieved that she was alive, she realized without HIM her and Charlotte would have never gotten to speak. “Detective, where were you”, was his greeting.   
“Good morning Lucifer.” She smiled.   
She smiled happily, without any fear anymore. Charlotte was right.   
He was still the same person. She knew she’d need a little bit of time to fully come to terms with, but at least … she knew she had a mutual.   
“Car problems.” Ella gave her slightly weird look, but she didn’t say anything else.   
She also did not get the chance to do so. Because only seconds later, Lucifer stilled and stared at her.   
“There’s something in your face.”  
She blinked. “What?”  
“No, not like that.” He took her hand away again. “A look. A glow …” He smirked as if he were sensing something. “You seem in a good mood today.”  
She found herself smiling. “Yeah. I am.”   
The exact same moment Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Wait, I know that glimmer.” A Lucifer-grin. THE Lucifer-grin. “Did you have sex?”  
Chloe was glad she did not get a coffee on her way, because she would have spat it out right away. Her refle“What? Why should I …”  
Ella laughed out loud and saved her. “Sorry to disappoint, Lucifer.” She clapped his back before turning right towards her lab. “She was at Charlotte’s place last night, though I really would most certainly not mind her getting some action”, Ella called after them.   
Chloe exhaled and shook her head. Hm, great. Now she had to tell him they talked about him and the big celestial shit show.   
She just hoped he couldn’t detect that she wasn’t telling him the whole truth -   
“Huh, did that part of my superpower stop wo …” Lucifer stopped mid sentence. Looked from her to Ella and back. Eyes wide.   
And then Lucifer FROZE. The devil was absolutely horrified. “Oh dear dad.”  
Chloe flopped on her chair. “What?”  
He stared at her as if he wanted to grill her with his gaze. “Don’t tell me what I think happened really happened.”   
She felt the hair in her neck raise up. _There we go …  
_ “What, Lucifer?”, she replied, trying to sound innocent.   
“This can’t be faked, Detective.” He motioned around his face. “Please, don’t tell me … You and Charlotte Richards did NOT … oh dear dad.” He shivered.   
Well. At least it was out now.   
“I know Lucifer.” Did she really feel bad for him?  
He looked at her with an enormously tormented face. “What?”  
“I know who Charlotte is to you. Or … was. Or whatever. And why that freaks you out.”   
“It doesn’t freak me out, it disturbs me.”   
“I know that she was a vessel to your mother.”  
The horror and slight disgust disappeared and was replaced by surprise. “She … where did you know that from?”  
“She told me. Everything. Including the hell-journey.” She shrugged. “We just sort of … bonded.”  
“And just sort of had to seal that with the naked tango?”   
Chloe rolled her eyes. “She is the reason I came to terms with everything. You should be thankful.”   
“Thankful.” He snorted. “For planting THAT picture into my brain?”   
“Charlotte and I are good”, Chloe said, hoping it could help him too. “We talked about it. We both don’t really remember anything, and it’s our biggest goal to not be awkward around each other.”   
He made a sound, something that sounded like a mixture between “I’ll get over this” or “well I’m glad for that”.   
She decided to “If it helps you.” She bumped his shoulder. “You will always be my favorite celestial.”   
That seemed to work. Lucifer looked at her, the DEVIL looked at her like an adorable puppy getting praised. He seemed awfully touched. “Well … thank you.”  
“As long as you don’t tell anyone”, she said stern, making it sound like a threat.   
“Tell anyone? About what? That you made a new friend?” Lucifer grinned at her, and she smiled back.

Life was good. They were all good. And she had a feeling … they were only getting started.

“Now come on.” She waved with the folder on her desk. “We have a killer to catch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. Epilogue

Amenadiel once came into her office, asking her for help. He wanted to frame Pierce, and well … she had absolutely nothing against THAT because she couldn’t stand the guy. And from everything Lucifer had told her and from her own very long ago religious-education in school she had a feeling god’s first murder did deserve nothing else.

The angel and her, they made a good team. He made her feel like she could change the world for a better, and … well. One evening, they had a talk. The topic was “wings”. Of course, he already knew that Chloe knew. Still, he was surprised that SHE was suddenly so easy about the whole thing …  
“Chloe helped me. And I’m here to help you.”

She was quite sure at one point, she even said “You don’t have to go through this alone, if anyone had thought she was a lost cause it’s me, and here I am, thinking I still might have a pretty good chance if I stop pitying myself and just work for it.”

And Charlotte DID make a difference. She managed to catch a serial killer.   
He met her in the evening, at a beautiful spot overlooking the whole city, sitting on a bench. “You know, I started coming to this place after I found out about everything. Thought this is the closest to heaven I’ll ever get.”  
He eyed her. “What’s changed?”   
“My view on my doings. Our doings.” She looked at him.   
Amenadiel blinked. “OUR doings?”  
“Yes.” She tilted her head. “Why do you do what you do?”  
He signed and slumped his shoulders. “You caught me.” He sat down beside her. “i’ve been telling myself that i’ve been doing God’s work but if i’m honest i think i’ve been doing it all for myself. to get my father to get my my wings back. but you know something, Charlotte, i think i’m the one who took my wings away.”  
He was surprised as she nodded. “Yes. That’s what I thought.”   
“You …”  
“I am not that self absorbed anymore. I wondered about what might have been a reason for the loss of your wings, too.” She smiled. “You helped me, Amenadiel, it’s only fair I try my best to help you, too. Somehow.”   
He signed. “I guess angels are just as flawed as humans. Or at least I am.”  
“Well. You are most certainly not even half as selfish as the human race. So I guess you are on a very good way.” She gave him a side glance. “And all you did. Helping me. That wasn’t just because you wanted to get your father’s attention.”  
He shook his head. “Course not.”   
“See. So stop thinking all you do is wrong.”

The sound resonated in his ears, tingling, hurting.   
But what hurt the MOST was the sight in front of him. He fought back tears, and fear, and panic.

“Just hold on charlotte. I’m gonna get help …”  
He stilled.   
No. He did not need to get help.

He felt it in his bones, every fiber of his body. His heart beat louder, faster, more alive than it ever had since he came to earth.

The woman in his arms was dying. The woman who just helped him … to see.   
Amenadiel had not lost his hope. Charlotte had given him that hope back.   
And it was his task to safe her life.

He concentrated.   
Felt a tingle on his back, a rush in his veins.  
He had missed this rush.   
But more than anything else, he had missed the feeling of helping someone he truly, deeply cared about. 

*

Three hours later, Charlotte opened her eyes. She was lying in a hospital bed. Everything hurt, she could barely move, but she had the strange, knowing feeling that whatever happened … it made a difference.   
Then she saw the brown feather in her hand. And she smiled. 


End file.
